


L'ombre

by MelindaRoseRiddle



Category: Real Person Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaRoseRiddle/pseuds/MelindaRoseRiddle
Summary: Une ombre se baladait dans les rues londoniennes...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou!  
> Voici un petit texte court, écrit durant les cours xD 
> 
> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidemment pas :)  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira !! 
> 
> (Désolé s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe mais normalement le texte est corrigé) 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Une ombre se baladait Dans les rues londoniennes. Une ombre chassait Dans les rues londoniennes. Une ombre traquait Dans les rues londoniennes. Elle glissait, se faufilait, serpentait Dans la pénombre des bâtisses. Une Autre ombre apparût, immobile. La doucement de La première. Lorsqu'elles furent Assez proches, la Deuxième ajustement se, plus séductrice, plus enjôleuse, plus sensuelle. La première, Elle, semblait se laisser tomber Dans la pseudo défilé de sa Compère nuptiale. Elles s'approchaient, se frôlaient, s'empoignaient ... Jusqu'a Ce que la seconde défaille. Elle tremblait avant de tomber par terre. L'ombre se Baissa primaire et sourit devant la douleur de la seconde, l'acheva Puis Comme à fils habitude. Elle sortit sa Célèbre Mais inconnue amie et commenca ses petites habitudes. Elle FInit minutes de juin Vingtaine, plus tard, se releva et, d'Un sourire malsain, rangea fils et matériel continuums sa chasse. Une nouvelle proie, Une nouvelle foie.

 

_**#le Lendemain #** _

Several hommes en uniforme ÉTAIENT Réunis Dans this rue. ILs regardaient with tristesse le corps.

 

    *  Qui est-elle?

    * Elizabeth Stride, fille de joie.

    * C'est de lui?

    * Oui ... Mais Cette Fois, TAI enfoirée a Laissé Une lettre.




 

FUT par l'lâché l'inspecteur de Un.

    * Arrêteras-tu par Mais Jack ... Quand?




 

Sur un toit avoisinant, l'ombre sourit. Jack l'éventreur vous passe le bonjour.

 


End file.
